Voyage formateur ?
by EyPi
Summary: Tomoyo avait envoyé Kurogané à travers les dimensions pour qu'il comprenne. Mais comment en est il revenu? [OneShot, KuroFye]


Auteur : EyPi

Manga : Tsubasa RC

Rating : K+

Genre : OS, Humour / Romance, KuroFye.

Disclaimer : Les cinq gentils voyageurs et autres personnages liés à ceux-ci sont la propriété exclusive des Clamp … enfin je pense hélas pour moi … MOKONAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Bonjour tout le monde !!

Voici un petit one shot, à l'idée de base pas très originale certes, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira néanmoins :)

Et puis ça faisait longtemps (très, très longtemps vue qu'elle était écrite même avant "on parie quoi?" O.o) qu'elle traînait dans mes tiroirs celle-là, fallait bien que je pense à la poster un jour … j'en ai plein d'écrites qui n'attendent que votre lecture … les pauvres je les maltraitent :P... la fainéantise de taper au clavier étant aussi grosse qu'une baleine bleue chez moi XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Voyage formateur ?!?**

-

**Japon – Château Shirasagi – Une après-midi paisible.**

-

Une après-midi paisible …

Enfin presque.

-

- Lâches-moi merde !! Tu peux pas aller voir ailleurs ?

-

Aussi paisible que pouvait l'être ce château depuis que le meilleur ninja du pays était revenu au bercail après un long voyage.

Un très long voyage à travers les dimensions.

« Les voyages forment les jeunes même les plus mauvais. »

C'était l'idée.

Mais c'était à se demander si Kurogané avait vraiment vécu ce périple vu combien il était … inchangé !

Toujours aussi grognon, vulgaire et bagarreur.

-

- Dégages bordel ! Ehh !!! Rends le moi !!

- …

- Je vais le buter !!

-

Pourtant, il avait erré longtemps entre divers mondes à récupérer les plumes de la Princesse Sakura, à rechercher et à éliminer les ennemis les plus puissants des toutes les dimensions réunies. Il avait traversé toutes sortes d'épreuves, rencontré toutes sortes de gens et de choses extra-ordinaires.

A croire qu'il n'en avait rien retenu.

-

- Il est passé où encore cet abruti ?

-

Néanmoins à son retour, c'est ce que tout le monde avait cru.

S'il s'était fait des amis, c'est qu'il était devenu plus sociable, non ?

Surtout que les deux jeunes qu'il avait présenté à la Princesse Tomoyo étaient sérieux et calmes. Une Princesse et son fiancé. De très bonnes personnes.

Tout le palais les appréciait déjà alors qu'ils repartaient avec une boule de poils en pleur de devoir laisser derrière elle deux personnes chères à son cœur.

-

Oui deux !

-

Un grand blond souriant et jovial répondant au nom de Fye D. Flowright était resté avec le grand brun grognon.

Soi-disant parce qu'il n'avait nul part où aller depuis que le ninja avait tué le roi de son monde à lui.

La seule et unique mort qu'il avait causée durant son voyage.

Malgré tous les ennemis rencontrés et vaincus.

Pourquoi cet homme ?

Ca, seuls Kurogané et Fye le savaient.

Sûrement était-ce la vraie raison pour laquelle le mage était resté. Raison qu'il ne valait mieux pas oser demander aux deux concernés sous peine d'apercevoir un sabre long se balader sous son menton.

-

La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

-

Pourtant ces deux-là s'entendaient comme chien et chat. Le chat cherchait le chien qui se mettait à aboyer et à poursuivre la silhouette du matou farceur.

Et c'était comme ça tout le temps.

D'où le peu de tranquillité du château, secoué par une animation régulière plus que très bruyante.

-

Le tout sous l'œil amusé de la Princesse Tomoyo qui, elle, avait l'air ravi des résultats du voyage sur son ninja.

Quand on lui demandait pourquoi elle était satisfaite, elle répondait en posant toute souriante :

- Il ne tue plus personne non ?

…

Il était vrai que c'était le cas. Il ne recherchait plus autant les combats.

Combien de fois le château avait été attaqué sans qu'il ne pointe son nez ?!?

Trop fatigué qu'il était.

Il dépensait beaucoup d'énergie contre quelqu'un qui en avait plus qu'à revendre quand il s'agissait de mettre un Kurogané en rogne.

… Heureusement que la présence du ninja n'était pas nécessaire pour défendre.

Car après des centaines de courses poursuites, il n'allait pas venir sur un champ de bataille.

…

Et pourtant, avant il l'aurait fait. Peu importe sa forme, s'il s'agissait de trucider, il venait.

…

Maintenant non.

…

C'était bien le seul changement notable dans le comportement du brun.

-

- Eh ! Arrêtes de te cacher. Je ne joue pas !!

-

Quoique … il y en avait bien un autre de changement.

Un autre changement tout aussi lié au blond survolté, qui de temps en temps ne l'était pas, survolté.

Et dans ces moments là, tout le monde pouvait voir le mage calme bavarder avec un Kurogané tout aussi paisible.

Et cela pouvait durer longtemps.

Des heures entières.

Sans rien faire sauf parler. Malgré leurs énergies excessives et débordantes.

Et alors, personne ne venait les déranger, non pas pour éviter la colère du brun, mais pour ne pas briser ce petit monde sûrement empli de souvenirs communs. Communs ou non.

-

Kurogané n'était pas devenu sociable comme tout le monde l'avait pensé à son retour, loin de là, il avait juste trouvé un groupe de personnes en qui il avait confiance.

Et avait gardé un ami avec lui.

Un ami pour qui il avait été jusqu'à perdre un peu de sa force en tuant.

Alors que devenir fort était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui, il avait versé du sang en connaissance de cause.

En tuant un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ne tuant même pas lui-même le sorcier responsable de tous ses maux à lui.

Cela prouvait que malgré toutes leurs différences, ces deux-là étaient amis.

Au moins amis …

Voir même bien plus …

-

Curiosité quand tu nous tiens !

-

Il faut dire que ces deux là ne s'épanchaient pas beaucoup sur leurs vies. Alors les commentaires allaient bon train, chacun y allant de son avis. Surtout la Princesse qui y voyait un bon moyen de s'amuser au dépens de son ninja préféré.

-

- Bouh !

Fye sauta de derrière un buisson sur Kurogané qui tomba sous la surprise et la bousculade. Ce qui fit sourire en grand le responsable.

- Oh Kuro-chan a eu peur !!

- Terriblement. Soupira le brun assis à terre.

- /sourire/ Bah tu vois que quand tu veux tu peux jouer !

- Maintenant rends le moi !

- Non. répondit le blond en s'asseyant à califourchon sur les jambes dépliées du brun. Ce n'est pas drôle sinon.

- Mon sabre n'est pas fait pour être drôle.

- …

- …

Fye sauta au cou du grognon.

- Mais ta tête si !

- /re-soupir/ Lâches-moi !!

Kurogané essayait de se libérer de son compagnon koala qui était, mine de rien, plus collant que de la super glu.

- Naon !! Eh, tu chatouilles !

- Arrêtes avant que …

- Bonjour vous deux, tout va bien ?

- Bonjour Princesse !

- … quelqu'un ne vienne.

- Oh, oh. Ne t'inquiètes pas Kurogané. Je vous laisse tranquilles !! fit Tomoyo en un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser sans un bruit.

/Silence/

- Et voilà ! C'était la raison du pourquoi tu devais te pousser !

- Pourquoi ? De toute façon, ils disent déjà tous qu'on est ensemble.

Fye pouvait être lourd quand il s'y mettait.

- Oy.

Enfin lourd, façon de parler. Il était aussi léger qu'une des plumes de Sakura. Prêt à s'envoler au moindre de coup de vent.

- Ouiii ?

- Relèves-toi.

- Tu as peur que je te sautes dessus ?

- … tu l'as déjà fait en sortant du buisson ça.

- Très drôle Kuro-chan.

- Je suis drôle … du moins ma tête souviens-toi.

Le blond éclata de rire en renversant le brun qui lui souriait, se couchant de tout son long sur lui.

- Tu sais, je suis persuadé que c'est ta princesse qui les fait circuler les rumeurs.

- Grmph

- Ca lui va bien ce rôle tu trouves pas ?

- Mouais.

- En plus, elle est toujours là où il ne faut pas quand il ne faut pas.

- La faute à qui ?

- Je me le demande !! Tu crois qu'elle ferait de la divination exprès pour nous espionner ?!?

- C'est pas comme si tu étais tout le temps en train de me faire chier.

- Moi ? Mais non je n'oserais jamais …

Fye fit sa tête d'ange innocent alors que le ninja le regardait l'air très septique.

- Crédibilité zéro.

- Dans ce cas là, pas de sabre !

Le blond se releva d'un coup et regarda le brun d'un air de défi. Kurogané eut un soupir bien plus gros que les précédents.

- Non …

- Eh si !!!

Fye tout sourire se mit à courir laissant juste le temps au brun de se relever pour ne pas le perdre des yeux.

-

Une journée somme toute banale dans le château. Et pourtant Tomoyo souriait bien plus que d'habitude. Et répondait à qui voulait l'entendre que les voyages étaient vraiment très bénéfiques aujourd'hui. Ce que personne ne comprenait bien sûr !!

-

Le blond fut rattrapé alors qu'il venait de s'enfermer dans les appartements du ninja.

- Pour me fuir, trouves mieux que ma chambre quand même.

Fye se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se dirigea vers le grognon.

- Mais tu ne trouveras pas ton sabre malgré tout.

- Tu l'as caché où ?

Il ne s'énervait même plus. Finalement ce n'était pas la peine de le faire vu que ça amusait bien plus l'abruti. Tout comme il savait que cela ne servait à rien de demander vu qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. Il n'arrivait jamais à obtenir ce qu'il voulait du blond.

…

Même si ce qu'il voulait, il ne l'avait jamais demandé.

-

- Allez cherche ! Il est quelque part ici !

Il était vraiment adorable à tourner comme ça sur lui-même.

Kurogané pouvait se retenir de l'embêter à son tour un peu.

Il pouvait ne pas répondre, s'asseoir et clore ainsi l'histoire.

- Je peux aussi te mettre à la porte et le retrouver plus tard vu qu'il est dans cette pièce.

Il pouvait.

Il pouvait, mais passer plus de temps avec un blond boudeur en le cherchant un peu, c'était vraiment trop tentant.

- Non. Tu ne peux le trouver qu'avec mon aide …

/Haussement de sourcils./

Où est-ce qu'il avait été le planquer cette fois-ci ? C'est qu'il trouvait toujours des caches farfelues. Et un sabre c'est important pour un ninja …

- Alors aides-moi. Dis-le.

- Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé. Je te dis si tu chauffes on non !

Fye s'assit sur une commode balançant ses longues jambes dans le vide, s'amusant à l'avance de voir le brun bouger dans la pièce en attendant son verdict pouvant ainsi tester le flair de son toutou préféré.

Brun, qui se dirigea tout droit vers la commode et le blond, s'installant entre les genoux de celui-ci, les agrippant pour cesser le mouvement de balancier.

- Alors ?

- Tu chauffes moyennement.

_Ou beaucoup trop. _

_A voir._

Et ce fut le moment que choisit Sôma pour entrer dans la pièce.

- Kuroga … Euh …

Une ninja sérieuse et coincée qui devient rouge tomate alors que son collègue soupire trèèèèès fort.

- Pardon je voulais pas vous déranger. Faites comme si j'étais pas là.

…

- Et … euh … je m'en vais.

La situation était presque risible.

Et d'ailleurs le blond n'attendit pas pour éclater de rire en regardant son vis-à-vis.

- Pour une fois c'est pas de ma faute si elles ont de quoi alimenter les rumeurs !

- …

- Roh tu n'es pas content de t'être fait surprendre en fâcheuse posture ?!?

- …

- Kuro ?

- Non.

- Hein ?

- Je ne suis pas content de m'être fait coupé en plein élan.

- Quoi ?

- Il paraît que tu es à moi.

- Ca on le sait depuis longtemps.

- Que tu es à moi ?!?

- ...

- Mais puisque tu es à moi, il est normal que je fasses valoir mes droits non ? murmura le brun en se penchant légèrement vers le blond toujours installé sur le meuble.

- /tête qui s'incline sur le côté/ …

- Tu m'en empêcherais ?!? Tu m'en empêcherais vraiment ? Après tout ce temps?

- /sourire/ Tu peux toujours essayer …

-

Fye ferma les yeux et attendit que Kurogané l'embrasse. Il en avait envie de ses lèvres depuis si longtemps. Et elles étaient si appétissantes.

Quand il sentit la main du brun se poser sur sa joue puis prendre appui derrière son crâne prenant logis parmi ses mèches blondes.

- T'es mignon tu sais, même si t'es vraiment beaucoup trop chiant.

Eclat de rire vite étouffé par un long baiser.

Complètement avalé et dégusté par le grognon qui ne connaissait rien de mieux au monde que le sourire de l'autre matou.

Et puis … c'est qu'il ronronnait presque le gros chat.

C'était si tendre un baiser de Kurogané.

Si attentionné.

Il lui donnait l'impression d'être la chose la plus importante au monde.

Monde qui n'existait plus.

C'était comme ça non ? Rien que deux au monde et peu importe le reste … tant que ça ne pointe pas son nez pour rappeler son existence ou colporter des - plus si fausses que ça - rumeurs.

Le brun cessa son activité pour regarder son presque-amant tout souriant.

Fye rouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans le regard tourmenté rouge sang.

Il sourit encore plus et replia ses jambes dans le dos du ninja qui le souleva sans effort, le tenant fermement par les hanches.

Il le déposa sur le lit quand :

- Aïe.

Kurogané poussa un peu Fye qui venait d'objecter sur le confort du support et découvrit son sabre caché sous la couette.

- Je ne pouvais pas le trouver sans ton aide alors que tu l'avais glissé dans mon lit mmh ?!?

- Il était bien au chaud au moins.

- … Cette place est bien mieux pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Et Kurogané posa (jeta ?) son sabre au loin sans plus de ménagement que ça.

Certaines choses méritaient plus de délicatesse de sa part.

Même si cette chose en particulier était très chiante et insupportable.

Il avait plus important que le combat.

-

Maintenant.

Et depuis un bon bout de temps déjà.

-

Des centaines de courses poursuites pour une déclaration voilée.

-

Il fallait être patient pour tirer quelque chose du brun.

Mais ce n'était pas grave.

Car Fye avait envie de prendre son temps.

Lui-même n'était pas très rapide non plus.

-

Il avait besoin de penser à eux.

Car oui, il savait qu'il y a un « eux ».

De construire ce « eux » petit à petit.

Pas de mots d'amour ?

Pas besoin quand les yeux de l'autre lui en disait depuis des mois.

Il savait déjà ce que son amant mourrait d'envie de lui faire comprendre.

-

Il savait qu'il était devenu la raison de vivre du brun.

Il le savait depuis très longtemps.

Bien avant le principal concerné même ...

-

Alors une non-déclaration tout ce qu'il a de plus sincère, n'était-ce pas déjà plus que suffisant ?!?

_Ils avaient tout le temps pour s'apprendre._

_Encore et encore._

_Leur petit voyage à deux commençait aujourd'hui._

-

Assise sur son trône, écoutant distraitement ses conseillers, la Princesse Tomoyo laissa un sourire simple mais heureux éclairer son visage.

La vision qu'elle avait eu la veille devait s'être déroulée maintenant. Après tout c'était une Sôma toute rougissante et gênée qu'elle voyait revenir maintenant des appartements du ninja.

…

Le voyage solitaire de Kurogané se finissait aujourd'hui.

De la plus belle des façons qu'il soit.

Elle l'avait envoyé à travers les dimensions pour plusieurs raisons, pour trouver la véritable force, pour trouver une raison de devenir fort. Mais son plus grand changement, elle ne l'avait vu venir qu'à son retour.

Le parcours avait été finalement bien mieux pour le ninja qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité initialement.

-

« Les voyages forment les jeunes même les plus mauvais. »

Mais les compagnons de voyage sont bien plus efficaces que le périple en lui-même.

_L'apprentissage n'en est que plus important._

-

**FIN**

* * *

Encore un oneshot … sans logique en lui-même en plus O.o 

Et oui je sais je devrais finir mes autres fics avant (O.o trois (non quatre même TT ) en cours et pas finie depuis des mois Oh . My . Dog) …j'essaie de tout taper ce que je dois faire mais qu'est-ce que je suis lente avec un clavier ... je m'excuse encore une fois de tout le temps que je vous fait attendre :(

Pas bien EyPi, pas bien …

Mais promis je fais des efforts xD

-

EyPi, fanfikeuse qui décidément ne peut se passer de faire du KuroFye (et pourtant je m'étais dis que ça ne finirait pas comme ça …)


End file.
